DESCRIPTION: (Applicant?s Description) The Mayo Clinic Scottsdale and the Mayo Hospital staff provide state-of-the-art outpatient and inpatient tertiary care for a regional, national, and international population of patients. The multi-disciplinary staff now number more than 260 physicians. Those physicians include multiple members who are dedicated to provide high quality cancer care for our patients. We are dedicated to the specific aims of the Scottsdale Community Clinical Oncology Program and we strive to: 1) reduce cancer patient morbidity and mortality, 2) provide access to NCI approved cancer control and prevention protocols, 3) provide a comprehensive cancer treatment program as part of a broad based national resource for the quality controlled distribution of investigational cancer treatments including new investigational anti-cancer agents, and 4) develop a basic science research base that will support translational collaboration and Mayo Scottsdale investigational protocol development. Currently our primary research base is the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) and additional research base memberships include the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), the University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC), and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP). We also plan to join the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) and we plan to fully participate in the Clinical Trials Study Unit (CTSU). We have in addition developed a contractual relationship with UCLA and we are active participants in the UCLA Cancer Treatment Network. Our relationship with UCLA along with several pharmaceutical contracts has allowed us to provide our patients with additional access to new and novel anti-cancer agents. We also remain specifically dedicated to our cancer control and prevention efforts through the NCCTG, NSABP, and URCC. The Mayo CCOP organization also provides cancer screening, prevention, and care through subspecialty clinics including the Breast Disease Center, Women?s Health, the Familial Cancer Program, and the Bone Marrow and Solid Organ Transplant Programs. Finally, the Mayo Scottsdale Board of Governors with the approval and support of the Mayo Foundation Executive Committee have declared that the care of the cancer patient and cancer research will be this institution?s major area of emphasis and growth over the next five to ten years. We are confident that we will meet and exceed the goals stipulated in this RFA.